Trouble when he walked in
by Vikki Sixx
Summary: Sasuke treats Naruto like crap. When someone finds him crying and falling apart in the forest, they take him home and try to fix the little fox. But love always comes at the worst time. Especially since he'd loved the broken fox for a long time. KibaX Naru some SasuXNaru eventual yummy smut Rated M for later chapters
1. trouble

**All Character's belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story is mine, characters are not.**

Sitting alone on the hokage monument, Naruto just looked at the town he had been gone from for the last two years. It felt so much longer than that though, felt like decades since he'd seen all of his friends. Laying back on hard smooth rock, he stared up at the clouds, laughing because he knew a certain lazy jounin would be doing the same thing. Sakura would be working in the hospital, Ino at the flower shop, It seemed like all of his friends were busy too. "Hey dobe." Naruto bolted up from the ground, but still not wanting to look back to the man who spoke, he knew who it was without looking anyways. "Where have you been?" The blonde tensed at the words. Normally he would be more than happy to see Sasuke again, it was almost like Sasuke never left. "Training." Naruto fiddled with the hem of his new uniform. The blonde had finally ditched his orange and black jump suit for something less noticeable. A black v-neck t-shirt with long fishnet sleeves. Almost skin tight black pants and black knee high armored boots, his hitai-ate now worn as a choker around his neck. Naruto had moved on, had changed and had forgotten about the raven. The raven was just someone from the village, Naruto knew that. Knew that he should just ignore him, never look into those gorgeous deep black pools, never look at how much taller he had become, or the muscles that…

"Naruto." The blonde stiffened, the voice was right next to his ear, hot breath fanning over his neck. "What Sasuke?" The blonde turned around and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the other. "Stop being so cold towards me. It's not like you." Sasuke brought his hand up to cup Naruto's cheek but it was slapped away immediately. "You don't know the first thing about me. I'm not going to waste another minute on you." He took a deep breath and locked eyes with the other, "You just a somebody to me, that guy that I had classes with once." He clenched his fists at his side and began to walk away. Sasuke grabbed his wrist stopping him, "Naruto, come on." "Leave me alone teme." Sasuke pulled the blonde back against his chest, trapping his arms at his side. Sasuke kissed at his captured blonde's neck. The fox was on the verge of melting, he'd wanted the raven haired man for three years, had been around him as much as possible, and now that Naruto had given up, just when he was feeling better. Here Sasuke was trying to get back into his life. "Stop." Naruto pushed away deftly, his voice sounded flat and almost robotic. "You don't get it do you. I wanted to be with you, but not anymore." Naruto looked over his shoulder at a dumb struck Uchiha. "Then let's be together." Those words were suffocating. 'Don't get closer to me, cause then you'll be able to tell how bad I want you." Naruto just stared at the ground. 'Please don't look at me like that.' Sasuke was chest to chest before the blonde looked up from the ground. One of Sasuke arms snaked around Naruto's waist pulling the tightly together, while his other hand was at the nape of his neck. "Sasuke don't." The slightly taller male just smirked before pushing his lips against soft pink ones. Instantly the fox melted into the kiss.

'It's been two weeks since our first kiss and he come over every day, he spends the night sometimes. I guess that means were dating now.' Naruto blushed at the thought. Him and Sasuke? Just as he was about to dive back into his thoughts a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. Naruto leaned into the warmth of the embrace. "Back from your mission already?" Naruto just got a hum in reply and a kiss on the neck before the raven picked him from the floor and carried him to the bedroom. As Sasuke climbed on top of the blonde he began tracing his fingers over soft tanned skin. Naruto hadn't noticed where his shirt had gone or when it came off exactly. But he couldn't care less right now, he was with his love. The kisses turned needy and clothes came off quickly before they were tossed haphazardly into the dark room. Naruto breath turned into heavy pants when lips moved over his nipples and chest. He could feel Sasuke's fingers pressing against his entrance. Moaning and begging for the raven to continue that one finger soon became three. The fox moaned and withered against the bed his fingers tangled into the sheets above his head. "Please I want you now." Sasuke hid his smirk and pulled his fingers from the blonde. He roughly thrust in to the blonde not even waiting for the fox to adjust. Slamming into him, Naruto could only moan and thrust his hips back. Rough sex, that's what it was.

Naruto woke up the next morning alone I his bed. He lay there and last night was the only thing he could think about. A big stupid smile was plastered to his face the entire day. Then he saw it. Sasuke kissing some girl. Tears pricked behind his eyes, but he wasn't going to cry. He wouldn't let him see it. Naruto ran. Ran through the town across the roof tops and to the hokage monument before falling to his knees letting a few tears fall. The sun was setting and the blonde just sat with his knees to his chest and his chin on his knees. Every once in a while a tear would fall but Naruto wouldn't let himself break down. The sun had set and Naruto just leaned back and looked at the sky. The stars were bright that night, but he couldn't figure out why the stars were shinning so brightly on his depressed body and mind. Just to make his day worse it had started to drizzle. 'The sky can cry for me tonight.' Naruto sighed and just let the water hit his body. "Naruto what are you doing, it's raining." "Go away." That damn voice, that fucking person! "Naruto what's wrong? Let's go home and I'll hold you while you tell me what's wrong." "Shut up!" Sasuke took a step towards Naruto who was now sitting up. "Who was she?" The foxes voice sounded cold and each word dripped with hate. "What girl?" Naruto stood facing the man, "The girl you were kissing in front of Ichiraku's?" Sasuke just stepped back and glared at the blonde. "What, did you think I'd never figure it out? Figure out that when you didn't see me for days that I assumed you were just at home? Didn't think I'd notice that you're always looking somewhere else." Naruto looked into the dark eyes, was it confusion that he was seeing. No, that wasn't it, it was irritation that he'd seen through the damn bastard. "I'm done. I wasted time with you and I don't want to see you around again. Just get lost." Sasuke turned around quickly. "Che, you were irritating anyways." With that he was gone, and Naruto was left staring at the ground. He could believe it, couldn't stand the damn Uchiha. He took off towards the woods.

He stumbled into a tree truck, tears stinging his eyes. The rain hadn't let up, He slide down the tree trunk, his legs dangling on either side of the low hanging tree branch. 'How could I have been so stupid." The tears he was trying so desperately to hold back fell and wouldn't stop. He didn't care; he'd cry just this once. He knew he shouldn't have gone with the damn bastard and he did it anyways. Naruto let the sound of the rain soothe him, let the cold drops caress his skin and try and make him feel better. But it just wasn't helping. He hurt, his chest felt tight and his palms stung from how hard he had dug his nails into them. His throat felt dry and his soft sobs left his mouth in broken notes.

"Naruto." The blonde ignored the voice; he couldn't look at anyone, not now, not when he knew that he would break down seeing someone. He'd see that person with so much concern in their voice and break, he'd cry his heart out and would care if the other person saw. "Naruto." Then he felt it, something cold pressed against his forehead. He opened his eyes and peeked out from under his bangs. White fur? "Aka- Akamaru?" He hated the way his voice sounded. When he saw the look on the dogs face he couldn't take it, he wrapped his arms around Akamaru's neck and buried his face in his soft white fur. He cried and cried, the tears wouldn't stop. Akamaru rested his head on the blonde fox's shoulder and just nuzzled into his neck. What felt like hours passed before the tears slowed and Naruto loosed his grip on the fur. "Arigatou Akamaru." The dog just licked his cheek before standing once more and stretching. The rain had picked up and was now pouring down on the two. Akamaru barked once before gripping Naruto's sleeve between his teeth and dragging him off through the forest. Minutes of walking passed, maybe it was seconds; Naruto just stared at the ground wishing that it would swallow him. They arrived at the Inuzuka estate; this is where Akamaru led them into a rather large looking shed. A big fluffy dog bed rested in the corner of the building. The beast of a dog quickly dragged Naruto into the bed with him and settled down for the night. "Why?" A whining yawn and a lick to the face was what he got before Akamaru curled around the boy. "Akamaru…" "You hurt, you needed someone." Naruto smiled and cuddled into the soft fur that saved him. "Arigatou, Akamaru." Naruto fell asleep cuddled into that warmth, the steady breaths of this beast and the tail that was carelessly wrapped around him.

"Akamaru!" A brunette with a stake in his fingers was wondering around the back yard in just a pair of jeans. "Where is he? Akamaru!" The brunette wondered to Akamaru's room. "Akamaru what are you…?" The brunette stopped when he saw a head of bright blonde hair. The boy was sprawled out underneath that giant white dog. Kiba took a few steps closer but stopped when he heard a growl. He looked stunned, 'Did he growl at me? What the hell?' "What happened?" They stared into each others eyes, that one look telling Kiba everything he needed to know. Akamaru just lay his head over the sleeping fox's back and sighed. "Akamaru, you know I won't hurt him. Let me talk to him." Kiba crawled slowly over to them both and set a hand on the dogs head. "I'll be nice I promise." The brunette smiled gently before running a hand over Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto kun? Wake up." The curt and brash brunette did his best and cooed his words into a furry ear. 'Furry…. Ear… No, I have to be asleep still.' Naruto blinked his eyes open, looking into a deep red colored dog bed. "Akamaru, What is it?" "Naruto what happened?" The blonde jerked up and crushed himself up against Akamaru's body. Said dog let out a low warning growl to his owner. "Stop it, I didn't hurt him. I didn't mean to scare him and you know it." "Kiba kun." The brunette looked away from his "glaring" dog and at a shaken blonde fox. "Naruto what happened?" His body tensed at the memory before new tears fell down his cheeks. "Naruto…" Kiba moved closer and was about to comfort the blonde, but his dog just dropped his head onto the blondes shoulder and whined. "Akamaru are you serious?" Another whine and Kiba was furious. "Naruto, come here." The blond looked up through his bangs, his bottom lips between his teeth with a few drops of blood smeared over perfect pink lips. "Naruto, come." It took only that to make Naruto crawl over to the powerful brunette and sit on his knees in front of the other kneeling boy. Carefully Kiba wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders before resting his forehead against the blondes. "Akamaru told me what happened. I'm sorry." Kiba could see the tears that the other was trying to hold in. The cries that were held in the back of the blonde's throat, "You can cry Naruto kun." Naruto broke for the second time, grabbing on to Kiba his hands fisted in brown shaggy locks. Kiba tensed a little at the death grip in his hair before relaxing and just letting it happen. Twenty minutes passed slowly, the hands that were fisted so tightly in Kiba's hair let go and the soft sobs and whines of the blonde stopped. Naruto lifted his head from a strong chest and looked into soft brown eyes. "Kiba. I'm sorry." With a stupid smile the mutt just shook his head and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Now that you're feeling a bit better, would you explain these?" Kiba gave a gently tug to Naruto's ears and then his tail. Naruto looked just as confused as the mutt in front of him. Naruto felt on top of his head two furry ears were on top of his head. "Kyuubi!" Akamaru barked excitedly and nuzzled against the blonde's back. "Kyuubi did this?"

Naruto went into depth about Kyuubi being part of him, which Kiba had no problem with. What the brunette was concerned with was those cute ears and that sexy tail that was driving him crazy. Naruto continued to talk about how since he was part fox he had some of the features of the fox, but he had suppressed the tail and ears and as best he could the whiskers and canines. "I guess I can't suppress them anymore, it has been twenty years." Kiba couldn't keep himself from rubbing his hands through the soft orange fur on those cute ears, and when Naruto made that sexy mewling noise he knew that he couldn't stop himself, and he would never be able to keep his hands off the blonde.

Three days had passed since Kiba found Akamaru and Naruto together and things had changed. Naruto had changed dramatically. Naruto and Akamaru played in the forest together, chasing and wrestling each other. It was fun for the brunette to watch. One thing that "bothered" Kiba was Naruto's change in outfit. It was hard enough for Kiba to keep his hands to himself before, but know he's screwed.

Naruto wore a pair of black leather pants that were painted to his tan skin. Black knee high armored boots. Along with a black sleeveless skin tight shirt and black mask that covered his mouth and nose. Those low slung jeans and shirt never seemed to meet and there was always a delicious sliver of tan skin that was just tempting.

When Naruto went into town, most people questioned him the first day and he told them that it was just part of who he was. So people hated him more for being more like Kyuubi, but the ever optimistic blonde ignored it. The jounin girls that he knew couldn't help but squeal every time they saw him and grab on to him and play with his tail and ears.

"Naruto kun." Kiba blushed when he turned around, his orange tail swinging playfully behind him. "Yes Kiba kun." He sounded to sly now, the words sickly sweet. Naruto moved closer to the mutt, no sound was heard when he walked. He circled around the brunette, his tail ever so slightly brushing over Kiba's waist as he circled him slowly. "What is it Kiba kun?" That voice again, that curious tone and honey venom words. "You want to go out. On a date. With me. Tonight?" Nervous didn't quite cover it anymore. He wanted the fox in his arms right now. He wanted the fox to like him, just like he likes the fox. The blonde stopped in front of Kiba his ears perked up and a smile on his face. "Kiba. I would love to." His entire mood changed. That playful coy demeanor was gone and his voice changed. Naruto actually wanted to go with him! "Thank you Naruto." Naruto laced his fingers behind the brunette's neck and looked with deep red eyes into deep brown. The blonde fox leaned close and pressed his lips against Kiba's cheek before placing his head against Kiba's chest. The three began walking back to town. Naruto being Naruto jumped onto Kiba's back. "Come on Kiba kun." "Baka get off of me." With a sly smile the blonde fox leaned forwards pressing his chest tight up against the brunettes back. "Please Kiba senpai." Kiba froze a blush decorating his cheeks, Naruto couldn't help the laugh before gripping Kiba tighter going to unwrap his legs from his brunette. Kiba smirked and grabbed Naruto's tights and pulled his legs back to his own waist. "I'll carry you then Kitsune- chan." The two laughed and continued to walk to town.

Many people stared at the couple, but neither dog nor fox cared about it. "Akamaru. You don't have to come on the date if you don't want to." Naruto leaned over from Kiba's back and ran his hands through soft fur. "Kiba always buys me something when we are in town. So I'll go. Plus Kiba is a dog, I'll make sure he keeps his hands to himself." The blonde burst out laughing and Akamaru smiled and barked. "Naru." "Hmmm." The brunette sighed at looked between the ground and his dog. "You and Akamaru sure talk a lot." The fox placed his hands over his friend's eyes but the brunette kept walking. "I understand him; Kyuubi gives me that ability. It's nice to understand." Akamaru spoke up this time, ""He's just jealous because you're with me all day while he's on missions." Kiba pulled the hands from over his eyes and looked down to that traitorous ball of fur. "Akamaru you don't need to tell him that." The fox wrapped his legs around Kiba tighter his hands laying his brunettes chest. He licked Kiba's ear and nipped at his shoulder. "Kiba kun, you're jealous of Akamaru. Are you jealous because I kiss Akamaru too?" Naruto licked the brunettes tan skin, but before he could do anything else he was pinned to the ground faster than he could react. Naruto's hands were pinned next to his head and Kiba's legs in between his own. "So what if I'm jealous, he's my best friend and you spend more time with him than you do with me, of course I'm going to be jealous." "Then kiss me." Brown eyes locked with blood red eyes. "One little kiss, I kind of, been waiting for you to kiss me." Kiba wasted no time and pressed his lips gently to Naruto's. The kiss was gentle and loving. It told Naruto exactly how Kiba felt about him. Their lips moved gently against each others, their fingers enter twined. Kiba pulled back, staring at the blushing fox. Red eyes were lust filled and staring back into his eyes. Kiba couldn't help but lick over the blush that spread over Naruto's cheek. Then it happened. Akamaru took a running leap on to Kiba's back, crushing the poor blonde underneath the brunette. "Akamaru!" both yelled trying not to laugh with this giant puppy laying on top of them. "Feel left out huh?" Akamaru barked and licked Kiba's face. "Stupid mutts! You're heavy!" Naruto was busy pushing the two off while the other's just laughed. After shoving and shouldering the two dogs, Naruto gave in and enjoyed the dog pile. He could feel Kiba's warm hard body pressed against his. He could feel the cool leather of his jacket pressed against his arms, his hot breath on his neck. 'I never noticed how good Kiba felt. God, he smells even better. Like leather and rain.' Naruto wrapped his arms around his mutts' neck and pulled him down for another gentle kiss. Akamaru had rolled off and was lying in the grass near them. His patience was slowly beginning to break with every kiss Naruto gave him. Kiba moved his hips almost cautiously against the blondes. When he heard that delicious moan escape pink lips he had to do his best to quell his more animal like tendencies. He thrusted his hips into Naruto's and was rewarded with moans that were quickly making him hard as steel. The kiss deepened, Naruto taking Kiba's bottom lip in to his mouth and tracing his tongue over it and nipping with his sharp teeth. The mask Naruto was wearing was long forgotten and Kiba could only wish that the blonde's pants would disappear too. Naruto's were pushing back into his and Kiba knew they were too close to town to play around more, but he couldn't wait another minute. "Don't tease him to much Naruto or he'll start humping your leg." Naruto bit down, trying to stop the laugh that was begging to burst from his chest. He forgot that he still had Kiba's lip trapped between his teeth and punctured the brunette's lower lip. "Shit." I'm so sorry Kiba. I didn't mean to." Naruto was staring at the blood dripping from the brunette's lips. He'd diffidently got the brunette good this time. What was more concerning was the lust filled and animalistic glare back that was worrisome. "Kiba?" Naruto wrists were pinned above his head with once of Kiba's strong hands. "Fair is fair right?" Kiba's words came out as more of a growl, his town way too serious. Kiba bared his canines and licked over Naruto's clothed neck. Naruto turned his head, knowing that he was submissive even though he didn't act like it. "Don't hurt him Kiba. He's never been marked before." Akamaru's words snapped Kiba from his actions. He released Naruto's wrist and stood before walking over to his furry companion. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" the brunette tried to keep his voice to a whisper but it was hard when he wanted so badly to make the fox his. His friend just gave him a look that just screamed, 'dumbass I thought you noticed'. "Naruto kun, Akamaru tells me that you have never been marked." Naruto just looked confused and stood brushing his pants and shirt clean before pulling his mask back up. "Well damn, I guess it makes sense. Naruto, has anyone ever bittern you neck or shoulder and left a mark?" The blonde shook his head. Kiba looked more than happy with that answer and Akamaru barked.

After Kiba and Akamaru's joyous moments in the forest for probably ten minutes, Kiba took the blonde back to his place, all the while trying to explain the mating rituals of the Inuzuka clan. Naruto understood most of it because Kyuubi had talked to him, but the fox wasn't so sure about mating.

**Well I'll end this here for today. Tell me what you think. I'm thinking of continuing it. Because I want it to be a KibaXNaruto. But so far it just hasn't made it to the smut point or really much Kiba with Naru either.**


	2. Can't say it to you

**All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I just wrote the story**

Naruto lay in Akamaru's bed absent mindedly. He was trying to take in everything that Kiba had said. If the brunette was even talking to him about it, did that mean anything deeper? Naruto was so confused. He chuckled, so Kiba had a lot of bad points. But the good could out way the bad. Kiba was kind, and generous, he saved people he didn't know. He saved Naruto. "Akamaru, tell me what's happening." Akamaru was on his back with his paws in the air. "What do you want to know?" Akamaru's attention was fully on the awaiting blonde. "How does Kiba kun feel about me?" The dog full out laughed at the fox. "You're an idiot if you can't see it." The dog rolled over and stood. "Let's go attack Kiba. I'm sure he's board by now." The noisy brunette was going to train that morning in the forest. Oddly enough Akamaru didn't go. The kitsune pulled his mask on and hopped on to the beast. In turn Akamaru slowly wondered into the forest. Akamaru spotted his owner first and dropped to the ground, the fox jumped high into a nearby tree. Kiba was in the middle of a small clearing doing sit ups. It wasn't like the toned and muscled brunette needed to do them. The well defined muscle that covered the brunette was more than enough to have the blonde licking his lips. Naruto dropped out of the tree a few inches behind Kiba who was sitting up. Quickly hand covered brown eyes and a firm chest was placed against the brunettes back. "Naruto." Kiba's voice was heavy and gravely; he'd probably just finished running or something. Covered lips moved over salty skin, Kiba let his hands trail over Naruto's thighs with feathery light touches. "Kiba, you've been working hard haven't you." He laughed, "Not everyone can stay as fit as you without effort." Naruto pulled them both to lay down in the grass. Akamaru had run off somewhere and left the two alone. "Kiba kun, do you like me?" The deadpanned question had the brunette covering his face with his arm. "Why do you ask Naru." The blonde rolled over on to his side facing the blushing brunette. "Because I like you. You told me all about the mating ritual. I don't think that's something you'd just bring up in a normal conversation." Kiba peeked out from underneath his arm; those bright red eyes were just fixed on him. "I like you a lot Naruto. I just didn't know how you felt." A deep sigh were heard from both of them. Kiba hooked a finger in Naruto's mask and pulled it down revealing soft and very kissable lips. A hand tangled in blonde hair and two pairs of lips pressed together delicately. There was no force and no tongue, just lips touching and hardly moving against one another. When they broke apart, the world around them seemed to numb. All that mattered was Kiba's hand tangled into blonde hair, Naruto's fingers moving over a tan bare chest. The heat that radiated off the mutt's body made the fox's skin tingle in a couple of ways.

**Naruto's POV**

Kiba was called off on a mission just a few hours after Naruto had seen him. Kiba would be gone for almost two weeks and so would Akamaru. Kiba's mom, Tsume, would have no problem with him staying there. The tough woman had already asked her son when I'd be moving in permanently. The entire scene had made me laugh at how embarrassed Kiba was.

Every day without the two mutts was boring. I wake up around eleven, go to the forest and run around, train a little, go for a swim, go and visit friends in the village and then return back to Tsume and talk and help her out. She usually had missions so I would pick up around the house. Without Akamaru in his room I spent the night in Kiba's room.

By the end of the week I missed the two severely. I began wearing Kiba's old jacket to bed. The soft material felt amazing on my bare back. The fur smelled good too. I couldn't place the scent though. I guess it could just be the brunettes scent. Every day was the same, go out and train, visit people until I got annoyed with them for pulling on my ears, and then make dinner for me and Tsume. I had never been so attracted to rare meat in my life until Tsume made it for me.

That night I slept the same curled up in Kiba's bed, wrapped in his furry jacket. I felt eyes on me as I slept that night. I didn't bother opening my eyes. I lazily opened slide my hand down my side to where I knew I had a couple of kunai bandaged to my thigh. In a blink of an eye I was kneeling on the bed, a kunai leaving my hand and sticking out of the wall next to someone's face. "Well that's one way to welcome me." That deep rough voice, my eyes adjusted to the light and I could I could make out a tall and muscular body, shaggy and messy hair. "Kiba?" They chuckled, "It is my room." The light was flicked on and I shut my eyes tightly before blinking them open quickly. "Kiba!" I was so excited that I jumped from the bed and on to the tired brunette. "I missed you."He hugged me just as tight as I hugged him, his hand moved up my back and he placed his hand on my hooded head. "I missed you Kiba, it was so boring by myself." I moved back to the bed, but I felt his eyes on my body. "Is that my jacket?" The deep hot blush that appeared on my face was only made worse by the low growl that Kiba was making. I turned around, worst idea I could have had. Kiba's eyes were filled with lust and passion. His eyes roamed my body, I knew I had just become pray for him.

I wore Kiba's dark gray and black fur hoodie with a pair of what most people would call stripper shorts. The black short's left nothing to the imagination. I had three kunai bandaged to my right thigh. Nervously I wrapped my tail around my right thigh and pushed myself back on the bed. "Naruto, you're driving me crazy." He stalked towards me licking his lips, he shed his jacket and crawled up the bed. "Kiba." I didn't mean to have my words come out as needy as they did, but it seemed to be what Kiba wanted. He assaulted my lips and shoved his tongue in to my mouth. He swallowed the moans that I couldn't stop, his fingers pushing the hood back and tangling his hands in my hair. He pulled away when the need for air was undeniable. I lay under him panting, an occasional moan slipping through my kiss bruised lips. The feeling of his lips on mine and his chest pressed to mine, every place he touched tingled and burned with pure need.

"Naruto, I love you." I was stunned. My mouth opened a few times, but I couldn't say anything. Nodding I kissed him gently. As if that brief brush of our lips would make the pain in my chest fade away. Like that kiss would just tell him enough so that he wouldn't get upset for me not saying anything. To my surprise he smiled like the idiot he was and held me, his arms tight around my waist. I could feel tears behind my eyes. Ignoring the sensation I pressed my cheek against his chest. I knew I couldn't look in to those big brown eyes. I couldn't say those damn three words. I like Kiba a lot, cherished him, he was precious to me. But that damn word. I choked on it.

**Regular POV**

Kiba woke up first, instead of the blonde head of hair that he was expecting he was met with black fur. 'That's right, my jacket.' He placed his hand on the back of Naruto's head and pulled him closer to his body. His chest felt tight, the blonde had just nodded at him when he told him. The brunette knew what the blonde had gone through. But did he think that lowly of the brunette to not trust him. 'Maybe he's not ready. I won't push him. I just wish he said something.' "Kiba." Naruto's voice was soft and sounded like gravel in a blender. "What's wrong?" The blonde sat up his red eyes were hooded and puffy like he'd cried all night. "I like you a lot." There it was that big dumb smile that could have split the mutts face into. "You can read my mind can't you." Naruto was pulled down into Kiba's strong chest again. The blondes face and neck were peppered with kisses. "I don't understand." The fox pushed the other back, "I don't get you at all." Kiba laughed at him, just full out laughed. The brunette untangled himself from the pouting fox and placed his hands behind his head relaxing and closing his eyes. "I worried all night Naruto. I kept thinking that I shouldn't have said anything to you. When you just nodded and smiled, it felt like someone was squeezing my heart. But just hearing you say that you like me. It makes me feel better." The blonde lay next to him and sighed loudly. "I just, I fucked up last time. I don't want to fuck things up with you." Kiba rolled to side facing _his_ blonde. "You trust me right?" The reply was instant, "Of course I do Kiba!" The brunette pulled at the zipper of the grey hoodie. As the zipper slipped down, Kiba noticed that Naruto's eye clouded with want. "Don't say anything or I won't be able to stop." The brunette crawled on top of the other and began kissing tan skin, moving over his shoulder and down his chest, his tongue coming out to lick over hard nipples. Naruto bit down on his hand keeping in his moans, the brunette did nothing to pull his hand away. He knew that if he heard, he'd eat the blonde alive. Kiba's pink tongue dipped inside the blonde's belly button and then traced over Kyuubi's seal. Instinctively Naruto's threw his legs over Kiba's shoulders. A low warning growl was heard from the brunette but Naruto could hardly care. Kiba's tongue was driving him mad. Slowly and carefully Kiba positioned Naruto's legs at his waist when he sat up. "I won't have sex with you until' I know your mine. I won't have sex with you till you let me mark you."


	3. Marked

**Gone through it before, don't own the characters, just the story.**

Three months passed of kissing, cuddling, and nipping. Nothing else seemed to be going on between the pair. Kiba was going insane. The way Naruto dressed in his skin tight clothes, and even more tempting the clothes or lack thereof that the fox wore to bed. Kiba's bed, pressed against Kiba's chest. Being able to feel Naruto's smooth skin rub against his, having long tan legs tangled up in his own. This was beyond self control. Naruto was an unconscious tease too. It didn't help. The brunette couldn't count all the cold showers. He did his best to tease the blonde too much, because that would always lead to a date with his hand.

Naruto was with Akamaru in the forest, most likely playing. That seemed to be an everyday occurrence. It did give the horny and unfulfilled brunette a relief from the sexual tension that was always between them. That didn't mean that Kiba wasn't going to go and harass the blonde after he turned in his mission report.

It took another hour of writing and mindlessly starting at the half blank page before Kiba could get all the right words. It took another hour to find Naruto. They had moved deeper into the forest than they had any other day. It made it even harder to find because of the intense game of tag the two had begun. Akamaru had forgotten when he spotted Kiba and slid to a stop in front his owner. Seconds later Naruto dropped down from a tree and landed on Akamaru's back pushing the dog to the ground. "Hi Naruto." It seemed that the fox just noticed the brunette standing in front of him. Tan finger pressed against Kiba's thigh. When Akamaru stood up with Naruto on his back, those tan fingers trailed up to the top of Kiba's abs. "Tag." In a split second Akamaru ran with the blonde tight to his back. Kiba stood there confused. Then the game pushed his dirty thoughts from his head and he was chasing after the two. Naruto kept taunting the brunette every time he just missed them. Akamaru had jumped down from the tree and was running along the ground. They had lost Kiba for now and had slowed down a little. Kiba was still in the tree, silently stocking the two. The two came to a stop, just a little confused since they had slowed to a walk and Kiba was nowhere.

Somewhere up in the trees Kiba was smiling like a killer. He jumped down; when he was relatively close, he charged. One arm went around the blonde's waist and the other arm around Akamaru's neck as he tackled them both to the ground. Naruto was stunned; Kiba had actually learned patience and tactic in the last few years. Akamaru wiggled from the grip and circled the two. Naruto was still on the ground with an arm around his waist and Kiba's mouth at his throat. He lay in the grass with a panting Kiba on top. "Kiba. I thought about what you said. I want you." Kiba was now kneeling over the fox staring into bright clear red eyes. Naruto pulled his mask down, showing a true smile. "I want to be with you forever." Kiba sealed his lips to the pale pink ones. The kiss was gentle and loving, coupled with Naruto's words it made Kiba's stomach fill with butterflies. "I want to be with you and stay with Akamaru. I want to spend the nights with you and wake up next to you." Another light kiss and Naruto was pushing Kiba back enough so there eyes could meet. "Are you sure?" Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around _his_ brunette's neck. "I'm so much more than positive." The blonde bared his neck to Kiba. Kiba pulled a kunai from a pack on his thigh and placed it at the base of Naruto's neck before cutting his shirt. There was a six inch cut on the shirt at the junction of Naruto's neck and shoulder. The brunette pulled the tight fabric apart just enough so he could see tan flesh. Naruto felt lips on that sport and then tongue. The sudden pain in his shoulder was too much. Tears escaped from his eyes and he tightened his hold on the brunette. He could feel teeth in his flesh and the stinging pain that accompanied it. Naruto wanted to scream so badly, but held it in and just tried to breathe. The bite only intensified when Kiba sunk his teeth further in to tan flesh and a let loose a low growl. The teeth were soon replaced by a soothing tongue and light butterfly kisses. "I'm sorry. I've waited too long." Kiba was unbutton the foxes pants in a heartbeat, no sooner were they roughly jerked down to the blondes knees. Wasting no time Kiba spit in his hand and fisted the blondes cock. Naruto could do nothing more than moan under Kiba's hands. Moaning and panting, arching his hips up into the growling brunette. When Naruto moaned Kiba's name, all restrain was gone. Naruto was roughly flipped on to his hands and knees. There were no soft caresses, no passionate kisses. This was animalistic, it was rutting.

Kiba sucked his own fingers before pushing one into the blonde. Another low growl bubbled from the brunette. The damn fox was wet, dripping wet. He added another finger thrusting harshly and barely waited before adding a third. The way Naruto's ass was taking his fingers, he was gone. He fumbled with the button of his jeans for a split second. He released his cock from his overly restrictive jeans. Without warning he buried himself in that tight heat. "Ah, Kiba!" The way the brunette's name was screamed from the fox made Kiba even harder. Kiba thrusted into the blonde roughly, only hearing the blonde screaming in pleasure and skin against skin. "Fuck, Harder Kiba." Thrusting deeper and harder and listening to the moans that drove him crazy. Kiba gripped Naruto's dripping cock and stroked it roughly with his thrusts. "So close." Naruto was clawing at the ground, so far gone that a line of drool was dripping down his chin. A few more thrusts and Naruto came screaming the brunette's name. The blonde's wall squeezed Kiba's cock; every thrust became sporadic and unbelievably harsh. Kiba came; ramming is cock deep inside his love, moaning his blonde's name. The brunette thrust a few more times into the over sensitive blonde making him shutter. Kiba didn't want to leave that tight heat. Reluctantly he pulled out and tucked himself back in his pants and tugged _his_ Naruto in to a tight embrace. "Kiba." The brunette hummed in response. "I'm so happy that you made me yours." Kiba kissed over the blondes covered neck. "I love you Naruto." Kiba wasn't surprised when Naruto didn't respond to him. The blonde had loved him enough to get marked, showing absolute submission to him. Give his body and soul to the brunette.

Now that Naruto was marked it was so fun for Kiba to screw around with him. The best part was it only worked with the Alpha's submissive. Kiba would brush his fingers over that mark and have the blonde trembling with want. Each time Kiba was in a playful mood he'd nip at it. Naruto's legs would give out from under him and the blonde would find himself clutching to his brunette. He'd stare back with lust clouded eyes at a smiling alpha.

After months of being stuck in the village because of Tsunade, Naruto was finally aloud missions. But Naruto couldn't have been more bored with them. Tsunade had him running items between villages that couldn't be sent with the birds. Tsunade had always complimented him on his speed and stamina. Always going on about him and how he could make it places in half the time. The missions were lame, every once in a while there would be a bandit that would easily be taken out. Every blue moon there would be someone entertaining. But because of his strange appearance, Tsunade had set down some rules for when he left the village. He was not allowed to take his mask down in public, his tail and ears must be hidden at all times, and no one was allowed to know his name for any reason. That was all because of his fox appearance. Naruto's Tail was easy enough to hid. But his ear presented somewhat of an issue. He couldn't run around for days with his ears plastered to his skull it would hurt. The solution, Tsunade had a special mask made with Fox ears that would fully cover Naruto's. The mask resembled an Anbu mask but Naruto had requested something a little more playful. The mask only covered his eyes and ears. It made the foxes life less boring though.

One year had passed since Kiba had marked and claimed his blonde. It had been almost two years since the fox and the mutt had gotten back together and two years had passed since Kiba had confessed to his blonde. There was only one thing that bothered the brunette. Naruto hadn't said it yet, hadn't confessed to him.

Things had changed between the two again. Kiba and Naruto lived on the Inuzuka in their own home. Akamaru had mated and had a litter of puppies of his own. Kiba had grown and was now four inches taller than his blonde. Naruto was finally allowed to go on regular missions. Things seemed to be looking up.

Naruto had just returned from a mission, tired and dirty, and his brunette nowhere in sight. Kiba probably wasn't back from his mission yet. A quick shower and dinner before bed sounded reasonable. It was another three days before Kiba would come back. Naruto had missed Kiba more in the last twenty four hours than he did in a week. This was the first time that Kiba had been gone for so long since they'd mated. Nothing made since, he felt empty and alone. That was until he went to talk to Tsume about it. She spoke to him about it. Told him all about how painful long trips away from his mate could be. Naruto had learned of the new bond that had connected them. It all clicked in to place from there.

The day Kiba came back was dramatic to say the least. Naruto had tackled him to the floor in the entrance way almost in tears. "Naru, What's wrong?" Kiba did his best and rubbed soothing circles over the blonde's naked back. "I missed you so badly." Naruto seemed to choke on his own words. Kiba fully understood the bond and began kissing and licking over the mating mark. Instantly the fox felt better, felt loved and wanted.

"Kiba, I love you."

**Naruto finally said it!**

**I'm thinking of more chapters. But it feels like it could end happily here too. I'll think about it.**

**Hope you all enjoyed my strange style of writing.**

**:) **


End file.
